Powers of Nerima
by Bear of Cali
Summary: Ranma, Ryoga, and the others had gained Super Powers! What will they do with such powers? Who has what power? How will it affect there everyday lives? Find Out!


**Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. **

Prologue

A bright and shining day was upon Nerima, and all was calm as Furinkan High was just let out. Students file out chatting among friends about how to spend their free time, and where they were going. Nabiki Tendo is seen talking to her two friends about new ways to get income. Soon the well-known engaged couple of Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo were making their way to the gate of Furinkan, having their daily banter.

The bob-haired Tendo was in her usual school uniform and the pig-tailed boy was dressed in black kung-fu pants and a chinese red sleeveless shirt with a small spider insignia on the right side of his chest. Ranma soon got a tingle feeling in his head. As the duo reach the gate and lone person was standing there. Ranma and Akane stop as the person speaks.

"Halt vile sorcerer!" commanded the person with green and black robes, wielding a bokken, "I, Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, Green Goblin of Furinkan High, demand that you release the Pigtailed Goddess and Akane Tendo from you evil clutches!"

"Come on Kuno, do we really have to do this now?" asked Ranma, annoyed.

Seeing that the kendoist will not budge, Ranma hands Akane his bag, and accepted the challenge. A crowd was gathering as Ranma got into his fighting stance. Kuno made the first move by reaching into his robe and pulling out some small objects and tossing them at the martial artist. The small object exploded, chausing dark smoke to fill the area.

"Smoke bombs again Kuno?" Ranma asked bored.

Soon, the kendoist charges though the smoke and strikes with many quick attacks with his wooden sword. However, the attack were easily dodged by Ranma super speed and agility. Kuno jumps away, and pull out from his robe several sharp object. As he thew the objects, they are revealed to be ninja stars. Ranma, also dodges them, and, deciding to end it, rushes at Kuno and uppercuts him high. Before the 'Green Goblin' could get any higher, Ranma makes a gesture with his hand, and, with a flick of the wrist, a webbing is produced from his forearm. The web sticks to Kuno's feet, and Ranma strongly tugs down. Kuno soon hits the pavement hard.

Casualy walking back to Akane, who hands him back his bag, the two walk out of the school grounds.

"He will never learns, does he?" asked Akane.

"Nope." answered Ranma.

After some distance, the tingling feeling comes back to the pig-tailed boy. Said boy started to look around.

"What's wrong?" asked Akane, worried.

The anwser soon took form of a young woman glomping unto Ranma. Akane's worry soon dissolved to rage. The woman has long flowing white hair that had two buns in it. She's wearing black clothing, that showed an ample amount of cleverage.

"Ni-hao Ranma!" the woman exclaims happily.

"Hello Shampoo." Ranma says in a dull tone.

"What did Sampoo say to call her when like this?" ask the Amazon.

"I really rather not." Calling her Black Cat, or _Hiei Mao_ by Shampoo's great grandmother, would just never sit well with him. The tingling sensation happen again.

Just as Shampoo was going to reply, a hammer came out of nowhere and almost struck Ranma, if he had not dodged in time. Akane lifted her hammer, dissapointed that it didn't make contact, and left in a huff.

"Be with that skank all you want Ranma, see if I care!" Akane shouted as she walked away.

"Akane really in need of massage." Shampoo said as she then turned her full attention to Ranma. "Airen will take Shampoo out on date, yes?"

Before Ranma could answer, there was _another _tingle.

'This is just not me day' thought Ranma as he and Shampoo, after seeing the look on her love's face, jump back with their enhanced reflexes from various weapons that were attached to ropes and chains.

"Ranma Saotome, stay from my beloved Shampoo!" yelled an angry Mousse from atop a building.

"Stupid Mousse, what you doing?" yelled Shampoo, mad from Mousse ruining her monent with her husband.

"Don't worry Shampoo, I will defend your honor!" Mousse replied as he reached into his robe, along with four other apendages. The extra apendages were red, made of cloth and are apart of Mousse's red shash. All of the arms pulled out a sword, all different types.

Mousse jumped from the rooftop with the intent of hacking and slashing his foe, but that was before his beloved got in his way, and she has a look that promised death. Mousse stoped in his attack as soon as he saw that look.

"Shampoo, what are you doing?" asked Mousse.

"Stupid Mousse, when you realize Shampoo no love you?" exclaimed an exasperated Amazon.

While the two were argueing, Ranma was taking his moment to make his leave. However, that moment was ruin by an old lady dumping water with a ladle, what result was a duck with thick coke bottle glasses, a cat with pink and white fur, and a red headed buxom girl. The girl took one look at the cat, screamed blood mary, and started running for the hills.

When was far enough way, she heard grumbling. She soon realized it was her stomach.

'Hmm, Ucchan's place can't be that far from here' Ranma thought.

Some walking later, Ranma was in front of 'Ucchan's Okonomiyaki.' As the buxom made her way into the she saw that the pretty chief, Ukyo Kuonji, was finishing a trick with a deck of cards. Ukyo would usually did magic tricks to keep her costumers happy and entertained. It earnered her the name 'Chef Strange' from her customers and friends. Some customers dismiss her acts as palor tricks, but her friends know better. After finishing the trick, her audiance applause while Ukyo takes a small bow, and notices Ranma.

"Hey Ranchan," Ukyo says happily, "how's your day?"

"Fine, I beat up Kuno, got glomped by Shampoo, almost hit by Akane, and almost attacked by Mousse." the red-head said, "You?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old." Ukyo started, "Wake up, go to school, run the shop, practice my magic, and go to bed. So, what would it be today? The usual with some hot water?"

"You know it Ucchan." Ranma says with a grin.

"Alright, squid special with a glass of hot water coming right up." Ukyo's holds up her hand and a faint blue glow started to appear. Soon, some ingredients start sliding toward the pretty chief, and she starts cooking. The okonomiyaki was soon done, and Ukyo was holdiing the hot water.

After a quick change in gender, which was thought as another act by the customers, Ranma is busy at work eating Ukyo's cooking. Once that was done the pig-tailed boy payed for his food, and left, saying "See you later 'Chef Strange.'"

At the Tendo Dojo, Ranma was greeted by Kasumi.

"Welcome Home, Ranma." said she said in her always cheery mood.

"Hey Kasumi, what's for dinner?" Ranma asked wondering want he will be eating Kasumi's heavenly food, or Akane's toxic waste later on.

"Just chicken, rice, and some vegetables. I need to visit the market soon for more groceries." repiled the eldest Tendo woman.

"Sounds good." Ranma sail as he walked to the living, with his hand in his pockets.

"Before I forget," said Kasumi, "Ryoga is here, and he seemed better than last time."

Ranma froze then bolted at the mention of Ryoga's name. Shortly, he found him in the living room, talking to Akane. Ranma was relieved that wasn't a snaring monster.

The two sitting notice Ranma at the doorway.

"Hey Ryoga, how you been? Any cannibalistic cravings lately." asked Ranma.

Ryoga growled in response.

"Ryoga came here to apologize for what happened last time." Akane said, angry at her fiance's immature behavior. She then sighed and said, "I'm just happy that monster is gone."

Ryoga started to look uneasy and uncomfortable.

"It is gone, right Ryoga?" asked Akane as started to get uneasy.

"Uhh..." was all that the Lost Boy could say.

"Are you telling us that it came back to you, Pork-Breath?" yelling Ranma, remembering the events that happened when Ryoga first got the thing.

Ryoga, visibly angry at the insult, countered, "I know what happened was a mistake but I have better control this time."

"That most likely means that you have absolutely no control, right P-Ch-GHAK!" gasped Ranma as a black hand grabed his neck.

With Ryoga lifting Ranma higher until he couldn't touch the ground, Ryoga's black hand started to spread until it consumed his entire body. A large white spider apeared on his chest. Large pure white eyes, and teeth that could make a shark green with envy. On top of the monster's head was Ryoga's black and yellow bandanna.

**"SHUT UP" **Ryoga screamed as he threw Ranma into the yard.

"We have had enough of your large cocky ego, your insults, and for what you did to US! Ranma Saotome, you will die by the hand of VENOM!" Venom belowed as he pounced at his rival.

However he soon found himself floating in mid-air. Ranma, wanting to take control of the moment, found himself pinned down by an invisable force. Ranma turned to see Kasumi arms out with a concentrated look on her face.

"Ranma, Ryoga, I know yout two have some things to work out, but, please, now is not the time. We still have to play off the damages from last time, and I will start dinner soon so please, refain this horseplay 'til a later time." Kasumi said with her firm, motherly voice.

The two in question, who could not refuse from the motherly girl, stood down. Ranma relaxed his body, while Ryoga recalled the black substance. The two were let go, but it didn't stop them from glaring daggers at each other. Akane stayed a distance away from Ryoga, much to his dismay.

Dinner was had without an incident. Ranma soon took a hot bath and proceed to bed exusted by the day's events.

'Must most days be like this?' The aqua-transexual asked himself.

**Author's Note**

Don't fret my friends, everything will be explained in future chapters... maybe.


End file.
